School Rumble: The First Story
by Lewis Moore
Summary: This is the story of Haru Tsukamato, the father of Tenma and Yakumo.
1. Chapter 1: Junior Year, 1979

Chapter One: Junior Year, 1979

A 16 year old walks his way to the first day of school. The wind blows against his long black hair. He looks up to sniff the air, it is a sweet smell. As soon as his school comes into his sight, a voice gets his attention:

"Hey , Tsukamato!" The voice says.

The voice belongs to a slightly average dressed kid with short blonde hair.

"Yamashito, you're finally not late" The boy with long black hair said.

"Oh, shut up, i'm on a good schedule, what more can you want?" Yamashito said.

The boy with black hair (Tsukamato) laughs, "Stop making a big deal of things."

Yamashito stands in front of the boy, walking backwards, "Hey, Tsukamato, you have to remember, we're juniors now, that means we are part of the cultural festival.

Tsukamato stops in his tracks, "Holy crap, you're right."

"As I always am" Yamashito says sarcastically.

Tsukamato moves the hair blocking his eyes revealing his entire face, "I have to get ready for that. I'm in the play."

Yamashito stops walking too, "Play? What play?"

"The Sleeping Beauty one, I'm one of the heroes who has to kiss the princess."

"Oh yeah, you have to kiss that Mitsuki chick, huh?"

Tsukamato blushes, "Yeah"

"God, you're lucky," Yamahito says, "You get to kiss the hottest girl in all of Yagami High."

"Yamashito, please. It's just a play," Tsukamato retorted.

Yamashito makes his jealous face, "That doesn't matter, you still get to kiss her. Anybody, including me, would kill to be that role. And then they give it to you, Haru Tsukamato.

"Well, they only want to be the role just because they can kiss Mitsuki. I'm doing this so I can make my parents proud, as they never had."

Yamashito smiles, "You like her though, don't you?"

Haru Tsukamato blushes and says, "Yeah, I guess, as a person, that is."

"Oh come on, that's not why. I bet you think she's cute."

Haru snaps, "All right, all right! I guess she's cute. But so what? Who cares? Not me"

"Wow, you confessed fast," Yamashito said.

Haru, with his long hair blocking his eyes again, says, "Hey, its not like i love her, I just like her as a friend"

The two friends finally walk up to the entrance of Yagami High.

Yamashito sighs at the entrance, "Well, Haru, there's no going back, we are officially juniors"

"Ha! Who said I was going back?" Haru retorted, "I'm going to pass by this, and the play like its nothing."

The scene cuts to Haru and Yamashito looking at the class board for juniors to see what class they're in.

Yamashito puts his hands together praying with his eyes closed , whispering to himself.

"Why are you praying?"

Yamashito, with his eyes still closed, "I'm pleading to God to let me be in the same class as Mitsuki"

Haru rolls is eyes and then looks for his name, he scans down the class students list until he finds in class 3-E the names: Haru Tsukamato, Katashi Yamashito, and Mitsuki Takahashi.

"You can stop praying now, Yamashito. Me, you, and Mitsuki are in the same class.

Yamashito opens his eyes excitedly, "Really?"

Katashi Yamashito looks for his name and sees both his name, Haru's name, and Mitsukis name.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yamashito cheers, getting every bodies attention.

"Why are you so excited? The best you can do is just stare at her," Haru pointed out.

The school principle walked by, "Tsukamato, Yamashito, you two should get ready for class."

Tsukamato and Yamashito quickly turn around and, coincidentally say at the same time, "Yes Hirohata-sensei!"

"Good," The principle started, "Good luck with the play, Tsukamato."

Haru turns around and responds, "Yeah, thanks."

Yamashito looks down, disappointed, "God, is that Hirohata-sensei _stil__l_principle?"

"Apparently," Haru said in a smart tone.

We then cut to the two friends in home room, Haru focussing on the sensei, Yamashito focussing on Mitsuki, with her short cut black hair.

The bell rings a few seconds later, as quickly as it rang, the entire class stood up.

"All right, that takes care of the first day of school, remember your text books, study, study, study," The sensei says.

Haru stands up, puts his text books in his book bag, and walks toward to door.

The sensei stops him, "Except you, Tsukamato, i need to talk with you."

Haru turns to the sensei, "Of course, Asukai-sensei."

Asukai-sensei smiles, when everyone but him and Haru left the room, he pulls out a chair, "Sit."

Haru sits down on the chair.

"Haru, the cultural festival is coming soon and-"

"Oh don't worry, I know I have to get ready."

Asukai-sensei nods, "Yes, but there is something else I want you to do."

"What might that be, sensei?" Haru asks.

Asukai-sensei takes off his glasses, "I need to you to get in touch with Mitsuki Takahashi, she plays the princess and you're one of the six heroes, and you're the one that kisses her, so I suggest you get a long with her so you two can trust each other when that part in the play happens. Is that clear?"

Haru bows,"No problem." He gets up, picks up his bookbag, puts on his backpack and leaves out the door. While walking to his locker, he sees Mitsuki Takahashi, doing what his sensei told him, he calls her name, "Mitsu-" But Haru stopped, he knew it wasn't polite to call someone he never spoke to by their first name, so he called her by her last name, "Takahashi!"

Mitsuki heard her last name yelled and turns around. Haru runs up to her. "Hi," Mitsuki says, smiling, "You're Haru Tsukamato, right?" Haru takes a breath, "Yeah, that's me."

"You're also in the Cultural Festival school play, right," Mitsuki asks innocently. Haru answers, "Yeah that's right, I also heard that you're in it too."

Mitsuki shyly nods, "Yeah, I play the sleeping princess." Haru tells his role, "I play one of the 6 heroes. I'm the hero that kis-" Haru blushes, not able to finish his sentence.

Mitsuki finishes his sentence, "You play the one that kisses me?"

"Yeah. Heh..." Haru blushed again, "Anyways Asukai-sensei believes that we should get in touch with each other so we could-"

"Hey Tsukamato!" Haru turned around, it was Yamashito.

Yamashito was about to say something to Haru, but then he immediately laid his eyes on Mitsuki. Haru snapped his fingers, and Yamashito snapped out of it.

"I have to go," Mitsuki said, she picked up her bookbag and left the hallway. Right when Yamashito was about to say something, another girl caught his eyes.

Haru and Yamashito were both looking at a girl walking down the hallway. "Oh my God," Yamashito said.

"What?" Haru said.

"That's Akemo Immoto. I try to talk to her. But she never responds to me, it pisses me off at times." said Yamashito.

"Yeah, I think she heard that, douchebag," Haru retorted.

Yamashito continued, "Everybody likes her because of her breast size. I can't blame them."

"Then why do you have the hots for Mitsuki and not her?"

"Well, the thing is... she doesn't really like boys in general. Whenever someone tries to be nice, she doesn't do anything." Yamashito answered. Haru nodded.

The school chime got their attention.

"Damn, thats the chime. I gotta get home," Yamashito said, "See ya, Tsukamato!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Haru watched Akemi put her books in her book. He admired her long blonde hair as it waved as she walked.

Their eyes met.

"Uh...hum," Haru stuttered.

Akemi lifted an eyebrow.

Haru put his hand out, "My name is Haru Tsukamato."

Akemi smiled and shook his hand, "Akemi Immoto, 3-C."

"Oh! Your a junior! So am I."

Akemi asked, "What makes you think I wasn't?"

Haru was going to say that she looked older but she interrupted him.

"I know. I seem older even though I'm not."

Haru's eyes widened and he thought, _Can she read minds.__  
><em>

Haru continued, "Sorry that they feel that way. I think you look like a junior."

"Thanks."

"Yeah see ya," Haru exited the school and walked home. _She is pretty, _thought, _but I have to get to know Mitsuki, or the play will suck.__  
><em>

Haru walks into the sunset.

To Be Continued, until chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: Haru's family and Second Day

Chapter Two: Haru's family and Second Day of School

After talking to Akemi-san, Haru had walked into his house. As soon as he walked in, his father met him at the door, "Where were you?"

"School, remember?" Haru answered. His father stared him down, then his face turned normal, "Oh." He walked into the living room. Haru slightly chuckled at his father's ridiculousness. Haru set his book bag down on the ground and walked into the living room.

"Did Mom give you a call yet?" Haru asked his father. His dad looked up, "Yeah, she said that she is currently in Manhattan."

Haru hadn't forgotten that his mother was on a business trip in New York. Both his parents had jobs in real estate. His Mom wasn't to come home in 5 days. His dad had recently come home from a business trip in Chicago, Illinois. When his dad came back from Chicago, his mom left for New York. Haru's parents were always working 24 hours a day. It had been so long since his dad or his mother ever even smiled at him or praised him. The only time Haru recalls his parents ever being proud of him was when he graduated pre school. Since then, they have always been working. And that doesn't bother him. Its just that they are not the people he feels closest too. The only people who he feels close to is Yamashito, and more recently, Mitsuki and Akemi.

"So, do you have any homework?" Haru's dad asked (whose name is Inoue Tsukamoto).

"Yeah. But it isn't due for 3 days."

"Do it. I don't want to raise a son that puts his work off. I never put my work off at your age, I will not have a son that does, so get to it." his father said.

"To be frank, you aren't raising me at all."

Inoue looked at his son (Haru), "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You and Mom never even smiled at me since I was 4." Haru said.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me, get mad at my boss for giving me work that if I don't work on, we'd be living on the streets."

"That way you'd actually spend time with me, huh?" Haru retorted.

Inoue got angry, "You are my son, I am your father. Now leave my sight and do your damn homework, got it?"

Haru picked up his book bag and backpack and walked into his room without saying a word.

Haru never argued with his father in a long time. He didn't like doing it to. He never felt a sense of amusement whenever he had a comeback, he hated arguing with his father because his father always stopped it after the first few comebacks that they threw at each other.

Haru never hated his dad. He just didn't love him the way he used to. Haru didn't even consider doing his homework, he just closed his eyes on his bed, and fell asleep.

It was 7:00 AM, Haru lived close to his school so his dad never had to drive him to school. Haru just got up, got his backpack and book bag and walked outside the door, not even saying goodbye to his father.

Walking to school, Haru was more on a faster pace than he as yesterday, he normally does that when he is angry. But his thoughts were interrupted when Yamashito walked next to him, "Hows it going, Tsukamoto?"

"Fine," Haru replied.

Later, inn the locker hallway. Yamashito was hanging with Haru by his locker. "So, how did your talk with Akemi go?"

"Fine, we were just-"

Haru's sentence was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey!"

Akemi ran toward Yamashito and stopped, "I heard my name."

Yamashito quickly answered, "It's no big deal, me and Haru were just talking."

"I heard my name, answer the damn question!"

"No! We weren't talking about a D-cup-" Yamashito meant to say, "We weren't talking about a thing." But part of his thoughts (Akemi's breasts) entered his sentence.

Akemi's face fell.

"Pervert!" She kicked Yamashito right in the gut, he went flying across the hallway.

Akemi put her hands on her mouth, "Oh my God! You think I was a little rough?"

"Nah, he gets banged up all the time." Haru lied, to him, Yamashito was big cowardly pussy. He never stood his ground, whenever someone was angrily walking toward him, he would run away.

"It's good to see you again," Akemi said to Haru.

"Yeah, see ya," he said as she was walking to her locker. After that, Mitsuki walked up to Haru, "Hey there."

"Hey Takahashi, how is it?" Haru replied shyly.

"Good, I just decided to say hi," Mitsuki replied.

"I'm just about ready to get to my last class," He said.

Mitsuki was looking at him, waiting for him to say something, she smiled and giggled.

"What about you?" Haru asked her.

She stopped smiling and said, "Wha- Whazzat?" She seemed to be in a trance when she smiled at him, and apparently Haru woke her up.

"Oh no! I have a class right now! I have to go, see ya Tsukamato!" She ran out of the hallway.

Wow, she's an airhead , Haru thought. But he thought there was some kind of beauty in that. After that talk, he got his things, and went to class.


	3. Chapter 3: Art Class

Chapter 3: Art Class

"Today," Haru's art teacher said, "We sketch each others portrait. Look at your partner, and try to sketch him or her on your sketch pad."

Haru had been grouped with Akemi-san. He kept thinking whether he should include her breasts in the sketch or just leave her face in. He wasn't going to ask her due to sounding perverted. Also, Yamashito had been grouped up with Mitsuki-chan. This must've been Yamashito's favorite part of the day, staring at Mitsuki, and drawing her.

"Let's do out best," Akemi said to Haru.

"Of course."

The whole class had started. Yamashito was staring into Mitsuki's eyes, he had sort of a creeper face. Haru noticed his face, "What the hell is with Yamashito?"

Akemi stopped sketching, "Huh?" She looked over at Yamashito, "My God, he looks freaking creepy."

Mitsuki had her eyes on the sketch pad, until she looked up at Yamashito's creepy face, "Um, are you okay?"

Yamashito's face turned back to normal, "Huh?" He looked at Mitsuki, "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine."

"He is so hopeless," Akemi said. Haru nodded in agreement.

"Well, lets get back to it," Akemi said again.

"Uh, right."

Yamashito was concentrating on Mitsuki constantly, his sketch so far was terrible. It hardly even resembled a human being. But to be fair, he was barely drawing her in the first place. All he was doing was staring at her for ten seconds, looking at his sketchpad and scribbling randomly for 5 seconds, and repeat.

Haru was concentrating on Akemi, he didn't like his sketch of her. Haru was never a good artist when it came to sketching people. Akemi looked like she was really concentrating. Apparently, she is a very smart student and really wants good grades to get in a good college.

Of course Haru knew he was the same. He knew what would happen if he ever got held back. There would be a never ending verbal punishment by his father, Inoue.

After class. The art teacher called, "All right students, bring up your papers."

The whole class stood up to turn in your sketches. Mitsuki turned in hers proudly. As did Akemi and Haru. But Yamashito just put it down like it was nothing and walked out of class whistling. Mitsuki looked at Yamashito's sketch of her, "What is that?"

"According to Yamashito, its you," Akemi answered, giggling. Akemi introduced herself to Mitsuki. Mitsuki then noticed Haru standing next to Akemi.

"Oh! You're friends with Tsukamoto-san," Mitsuki discovered, "Its good to see you again Tsukamoto-san.

Haru smiled and said, "Yeah, you too."

Mitsuki was about to continue talking until Yamashito came back in the classroom, "Oh Tsukamoto! I almost forgot. I want to meet me outside of school. Peace." Yamashito obnoxiously ran outside of the class.

"Okay, I guess I'll meet Yamashito outside then."

Haru walked outside the school gate, Yamashito was indeed there.

"You wanted to see me, your highness?" Haru said sarcastically. Yamashito walked up to him and pulled out a coupon, "This is a coupon for the Ramen Ransom restaurant. The new ramen joint around the corner, people are saying that their food is so amazing that you'd choke a goat for it."

"What was that choke a goat part?"

"Anyway," Yamashito ignored him and continued, this coupon says that it gives you 2 free large ramen bowls, one for two people, each."

"So," Haru began, "You are asking me to come with you a restaurant just so you can get two free ramen bowls. God have mercy on my soul."

"Come on!" Yamashito begged.

"Don't you think it is a little weird that two guys the same age and gender are eating at restaurant using a coupon that is intended for couples?" Haru said.

"No!" Yamashito said, "Well, maybe a little but still!"

Haru lowered his eyebrows, "Fine."

"YAHOO!" Yamashito yelled.

The two friends were standing in front of the Ramen Ransom. "Come on," Yamashito said. He ran inside while Haru was following, "This should be interesting," said Haru.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch with friends

Chapter Four: Lunch with friends

"We're getting weird looks from other people, just so you know," Haru said to Yamashito. They were sitting in the Ramen Ransom. The new noodle joint that just opened near Yagami community.

"I don't care, this food is too freaking good," Haru could barely hear what Yamashito was saying. He was gorging himself with noodles so his voice was muffled. Haru gave Yamashito his bowl. He had already eaten enough at lunch at school.

"You know what?" Haru started, "I have to go home anyway, I got homework." He got up and walked away.

"Suit yourself," Yamashito said, muffled again. Haru was just about to go out the door until he saw Mitsuki and Akemi walking toward the entrance. Surprised, Haru went back to sit down in front of Yamashito, "Mitsuki and Akemi are coming."

"What!" Yamashito said, also surprised. Akemi and Mitsuki saw Haru and Yamashito and sat down by them.

"Hows it going guys?" Akemi said. Mitsuki sat down by Haru, and Akemi sat down by Yamashito.

"All right," Haru started, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to say hi after we overheard where you guys were going."

"So, I guess we're officially friends now, huh?" Haru asked.

"Yeah I guess, a group of three friends," Akemi said.

"Wait a minute, a group of three friends? Isn't there 4 of us?" Yamashito realized.

"Perverts don't count as people, sorry," Akemi retorted.

Yamashito stood up in laughable anger, "What the hell is your problem!"

Mitsuki, Akemi, and Haru were all laughing when Yamashito sat back down with his embarrassed face.

"So, you and Tsukamoto are part of the Sleeping Beauty play?" Akemi asked Mitsuki.

"That's right, I'm the sleeping princess and Tsukamoto is the leader of the princes that kisses me."

"Ooh," Akemi said seductively.

"Ah be quiet Akemi-chan. It is only a play. It's not like we're going to be in a relationship afterwards," said Mitsuki.

"How do you know that?" Yamashito said, chuckling.

"Perverts are excused from this conversation," Akemi said.

"Shut up!" Yamashito shrieked.

"Did you meet any of the other cast members yet, Tsukamoto san?" Mitsuki asked Haru,"

"Nah, not yet."

"Well you have to, the play is coming up soon," Akemi said.

"Takahashi and I have plenty of ti-" Haru began

"Stop," Akemi interrupted.

"Huh, what?" Haru said, confused.

"You just called Mitsuki-chan by her last name, stop that."

"Why?" Haru asked.

"If you want the play to be successful, then you have to start getting closer to her. For starters, call her Mitsuki-chan.

"Mitsuki-chan," Haru said, without any fear.

"Perfect," Akemi said. She looked over at Mitsuki, "Mitsuki-chan, call Tsukamoto 'Haru-kun'"

Mitsuki was trying really hard to say his name, "Har- Ha-aa."

Mitsuki obnoxiously shrieked and put her head down, "Its harder than I thought."

"Oh well, the play is in 4 months," Haru said, getting up, "I have to go home, I got homework."

He left the restaurant, going home.

He made it to his house, opening the door, he couldn't find his dad. He kept searching around until, finally, he saw his father, Inoue, in the kitchen.

"How was school?" Inoue asked. Haru stepped back a bit, it has been a long time since his father has ever said such a thing to him, he almost felt as if, his dad was really concerned about his school instead of working.

"Fine, how was work?" Haru asked.

Inoue looked down. Haru didn't know what was wrong with his father, until he realized,

"You lost your job," Haru said.

"Yeah, kinda," Inoue said.

"Kinda? What does that supposed to mean?"

"My boss wasn't giving me enough money as he promised. I told him I would quit if he didn't do what was promised. He didn't, so I quit my job. I guess we can live on the streets, like you wanted."

"Dad, hold up. Mom has a job, you know," Haru reassured.

"Yeah, I know. But she isn't to come home in 5 days. Either way, I'm a stay home father if I don't get another job soon. And I don't want that."

Haru understood the pressure that his father was going through at this time. He wanted to get more money so he could keep him in this house. Money for food, money for gas, money for electricity, money for everything.

"So what do I do?" Haru asked.

"Nothing, just go to the room and do whatever you have to do for school."

Haru walked into his room, Inoue had his hand over his face, he was really upset, Haru could tell.

Haru went into his room, and got out his homework, and started it.


	5. Chapter 5: Akemi's secrets

Chapter Five: Akemi's Secrets

"So how long did it take for you and Mitsuki to ditch Yamashito at the restaurant yesterday?" Haru asked Akemi. it had been a day since the 4 friends (or 3 according to Akemi) had lunch at the ramen restaurant. Haru knew how long it lasted when you were in a conversation with Katashi Yamashito. Especially if you were a busty girl.

"Oh hell," Akemi started, "It didn't last, he was staring at Mitsuki and me so I tried to break the awkwardness but then he started talking about random things. He kept giving Mitsuki and me creepy looks so we made up excuses that we had to go home to do out homework."

"So you got to know him, I see," Haru chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess," Akemi began, "But that doesn't excuse him for being a perverted sleaze."

"Yeah you're right," Haru said.

Akemi and Haru were hanging in the hallway during their free period. Yamashito wasn't there, to Akemi's surprise, "Where is Yamashito anyway?" She asked. Haru was sort of surprised that she actually cared about where he was, "He's sick in bed," Haru answered.

"Heh," Akemi said, "I'm guessing that's his excuse so he wouldn't get his ass whooped. So how have you been, Haru?"

"Well," Haru began, "My father quit his job last night, and my mom is on a buisness trip, and she won't be back in another 4 days."

"If you think your lifestyle is bad, just follow me," Akemi walked away. Haru followed like she told him. But he had no idea where she was going.

He had followed Akemi into an abandoned club room of Yagami High.

"Where are we?" Haru asked.

This is where I hung around by myself when I was a sophomore, after my parents and my baby brother died, but I moved one once I became a sophomore, I never had friends, and I was very lonely and upset at this time. Nobody was there for me, at this time. But this room felt like it was comforting me. This room hadn't been used since 1946, since Yagami High first opened. It has been deserted ever since. It had only been used for not even a year, they haven't even taken it down."

"What happened to your parents and your brother."

Akemi started to get teary eyed, "Well," she tried to begin, "When I was 15, back in my freshman year, my mother as pregnant with my brother. It was back in 1977. My mother's water broke while I was at highschool. I went to the office where my mother called me while she was in labor. My mother died of child birth, and my newborn baby brother died of not being able to breath. After that happened, my dad promised to be by my side. We moved to Yagami when I became a sophomore. But when he was driving me to school on the first day, we got into a car wreck, he died from it and I got injured from it."

Akemi unrolled her sleeve, revealing a scar on her arm.

"Does it hurt?" Haru asked her. She rolled the sleeve back up, "No, but it sure as hell did when it happened."

"Who did you live with after that happened?" Haru asked her. She looked at Haru, "My older cousin, Akio stayed with me, he is still like a father to me. But I will never forget my father and my mother."

Haru started to get tears in her eyes. Akemi started sniffing and then she started sobbing, she went on her knees and sobbed nonstop. Haru came up to her, picked her up and hugged her. Haru couldn't believe how much she went through.

At the end of the day, Haru was walking over to his house. He now understood why she never had friends. He understood why she was never part of a peer group, or a club. Haru was to get ready for the next day, he had to get ready the next day. Tomorrow, Haru and his father go to Tokyo to pick up his mother.


	6. Chapter 6: Narita International Airport

Chapter Six: Narita International Airport

Haru had woken up early in the morning to get ready to go to Tokyo with his dad to go pick up his mother. It had been 4 days since the last chapter, his mother's business trip from New York had been complete. Haru got out of bed, and went into the shower. He turned the faucet without thinking. Cold water sprayed all over his body. He let out a gasp of shock and then turned the faucet to make it warmer. He was still thinking about what Akemi-san has gone through. He wasn't falling for her, he still had to hang with Mitsuki often so that way, the play will be successful.

After he finished taking a shower, he got out and put clean clothes on, brushed his hair, and walked out into the living room where Inoue was waiting.

"I'm ready," Haru said to his father. Inoue turned around and saw his son, "All right, get in the car."

Tokyo was a long way to drive. It was about an hour and a half away from Yagami.

But after that long. They drive into Tokyo, it sure was a big city. There were a lot of shopping centres, office buildings, and the rest. They drove up into the Narita International Airport parking lot, they got out, and walked inside.

Haru and Inoue were sitting down waiting for Suzuki Tsukamato (Haru's mother's name). She wasn't to come here for another 5 hours. So Haru decided to get up to get something for him and his dad something to eat.

Haru and Inoue sat down in a burger joint in the airport. Just as Haru was going to bite into his burger when his dad asked him, "So, you have any girlfriends?"

What an awkward question to ask your son at a time like this, Haru thought. But he went ahead and answered, "No, I do have friends that are girls."

"Really? Who?"

"Mitsuki Takahashi, she's the one that I kiss in the play that is coming up. And there's also Akemi Immoto, she's one of those everyday girls."

"Do you have any friends that a guys," Inoue asked.

"Yes, his name is Katashi Yamishito," Haru answered.

"I don't see why you never talk to me about them."

"I guess I'm just caught up in what I've been doing," Haru said, taking a bite out of his hamburger. He hadn't spoken to his father like this before, his father had a job in real estate (up until this point) since Haru was 5. That was 1968. It was now 1979 so it was safe to say that Inoue had worked in real estate for eleven years. But not any more since he quit his job. But Suzuki Tsukamoto (again, Haru's mother and Inoue's wife) still had the job, so the family business was not finished for good.

Also, for Narita International Airport, it was a pretty new airport. It had opened a year ago, in 1978. So it was really fresh and a new airport. It was a really big airport as well.

Anyway, Haru and Inoue were continuing to eat their food until they saw passengers entering the airport, Suzuki Tsukamoto came into their sight.

"Mom," Haru said.

The two put their food down and went to meet her.


	7. Chapter 7:Suzuki Tsukamoto and The Dream

Chapter Seven: Suzuki Tsukamoto and The Dream

Haru ran into mom's arms, "Mom!"

"Hey there, how are ya?"

Haru let go, "How was Manhattan?" He asked.

"It was fine, but not as good as home," she said. For her age, Suzuki Tsukamato was a very beautiful woman, she had bright blue eyes, had red lipstick on, short cut brown hair, and a relaxing voice.

"Come on lets go home," Inoue didn't tell her about what happened to his job, so he wasn't really that happy. Haru was hoping since his mother was home, that she would spend more time with him. The only time they ever hugged as when she came home from a business trip since she was gone for a long time. As they made it home, it was late at night, Haru had to get ready to go to bed for school. He knew that his mother and father were going to get back to work as Inoue was ready to get a new job. He was ready to try out for a job tomorrow and was ready to get back to work. Haru was very tired at this point, so he went to his bed, and went to sleep.

Haru woke up. he had no idea where he was, he was lying in a grassy field. He got up and looked around. He didn't know whether it was a dream or it was real. The wind was blowing his long black hair in the air, he walked around looking for answers to what was going on. He saw a figure in the distance. It was a young girl, she was wearing a freshman school uniform. She was very pretty and very young. She had reddish eyes when she looked over at Haru. She had short black hair similar to Mitsuki's, but a little longer. He saw her turn away and walk away. The wind blew so much that it made a whistling noise, it is a very sweet sound. Haru tried to run toward the girl to see who she was, the wind was getting stronger now. It was pushing him further away. Haru tried to yell, but the wind blew so hard that he couldn't make a sound. Who is that girl? Haru thought. She didn't seem to be pushed by the wind, only Haru was. He wanted to know who she was, and where she was going.

Haru had woken up, at that moment he realized it was a dream. Sometimes his dreams were nightmares so when he woke up he welcomed it. But waking up from this dream so soon made him feel empty. The girl that had short black hair, red eyes, and a freshman school uniform didn't ring a bell to him. Her short hair wasn't that short, the hair still looked very feminine just like Mitsuki. She was very pretty. Haru wanted to know more about this girl.

He looked at the clock, it was 10:00 AM.

"Crap!" Haru yelled. He got up quick, got ready and ran to school, still thinking of the girl.

Sorry guys, that this chapter was really short, I will try to make Chapter Eight long, but in the mean time, thank you for reading this update.


	8. Chapter 8: Mitsuki's story

Chapter Eight: Mitsuki's story

The weekend never really lasted for Haru. All he did was sleep all weekend, he never got a call from Yamashito to hang out or anything. He never really saw the greatness in weekends. Probably he never had a lot of friends to hang out with, except for Yamashito. Almost everybody else at Yagami High saw weekends as holidays, like special occasions. Anyway, Haru woke up relatively early on Monday morning, around 5:30 AM. He did this so he would be able to stay awake at school, normally he would wake up at 7:00, but then he would be half asleep at school, so he decided to wake up much earlier.

He got to school right on schedule, did all of his classes and all that. It was now lunchtime. Haru went outside on campus where a lot of people had lunch. He was walking out there, he had all ready finished his lunch. He was just walking around until it was time to go back to class. He saw Mitsuki, sitting all alone with nobody there. He wondered what she was doing there, he walked over to her, and sat down.

Mitsuki saw him sit down next to her, "Oh! Tsukamato-san!" She said surprised. "

"How are you, Mitsuki-chan?"

"I'm fine," she said.

They were silent for about twenty seconds, then Haru broke the silence, "So what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I always do this, I never really have friends."

"How can you not have friends?" Haru started, "You're one of the prettiest girls of all of Yagami High."

Mitsuki smiled, "You're sweet for saying that. But I think that's why I don't have friends."

"How?"

"Well, since a lot of people think I'm pretty," Mitsuki said modestly, "They think I'm smart and have too much time on my hands. Even though I'm a big dummy."

"Ah, don't talk like that, you aren't a dummy," Haru reassured.

"Yeah I am, it doesn't hurt my feelings if you agree, because I am."

"You aren't , and if I did agree with you, that would make me feel bad, more than you feeling bad," Haru told her.

"When I came here to Yagami in my sophomore year, nobody would take their eyes off me, it was really embarrassing."

"Where were you when you were a freshman?" Haru asked.

"When I was a freshman, my mom died of cancer, we were getting ready to move since my dad got a job in Yagami, so we went there. I live with my dad and older brother. My brother is 21 so he doesn't go here."

"I can see you've been through a lot."

"Not as much as Akemi has been through," Mitsuki reminded Haru.

Apparently Akemi did tell Mitsuki about what happened to her family. I guess that is what friends are for, they tell each other their problems and they hold each other up. That's why friends were made Haru guessed.

"I know what Akemi's been through, but that doesn't mean you haven't been through a lot," Haru said.

"I know, but my problems aren't as devastating, I barely knew my mother anyway. Akemi sounds like she loved her parents, and now their gone, including her brother. I still have my father. I still feel awful for what she has been through."

"I'd understand that, but I still feel bad for you," Haru said.

The class chime had rung. It was time to go to class, "Well, I have to go, thank you for talking to me, Tsukamoto-san."

"Yeah, see you Mitsuki-chan."

In the locker rooms, Haru got his things ready for class and then Yamashito appeared, "Yo, Tsukamoto!"

Yamashito was walking towards Haru until something stopped him in his tracks.

Yamashito saw a woman. She had brown long hair, she was wearing a school nurse coat, so she was probably the school nurse. She had blue eyes and big breasts (which was the special feature for Yamashito)

_Holy crap, D-cup_, Yamashito said in his mind.

Find out who this girl is, next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Nurse's Interpretation

Chapter Nine: Nurse's Interpretation

"Who is that?" Yamashito asked. Yamashito had just stopped in his tracks seeing a rather older woman that looked as though she was in her early twenties. She was very attractive as well. Enough for Yamashito at least. Haru looked at the girl that Yamashito was talking about.

"That's the new school nurse, Kyoko Miyamoto," Haru had answered. Yamashito looked at her, "I am going to break my arm, see ya," Yamashito ran out of the hallway. He was always desperate to get even close to a girl, and since Kyoko was a school nurse, he was going to injure himself, he was always predictable.

Haru looked at his watch, it was time for P.E.

Today, the class was learning track and field. Haru was never that much of an athlete, but when it came to P.E. He always did an okay job. Right when he was running toward the finish, Haru tripped and fell to the ground.

"Crap!" he said. He looked over at this knee, it was bleeding with dirt in it.

"Tsukamoto," his P.E instructor said, "Go to Nurse Miyamoto!"

Haru complied. He got up and walked over to the school building. As he was doing this he heard one of the students shout out, "Lucky bastard! You get to see the new nurse."

Later, at the nurse's office:

"Oh!" The nurse exclaimed as Haru walked in, "Are you okay?"

Her voice was very relaxing, even when she was surprised.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haru stated, "My instructor told me to come here and patch this up."

"Yes, of course. Go ahead and sit down, mister...?"

"Tsukamoto," Haru said, completing her sentence.

"Right," she said. Haru laid his leg out revealing his wound, Kyoko stood up and walked over to the cabinets looking for band-aids. Haru looked at her with admiration. She was very beautiful, every girl he ever meets seems to be attractive. Akemi, Mitsuki, and now her. Of course, he still had to get to know Mitsuki. Once he thought of her, he remembered the dream. That girl, that girl that highly resembled Mitsuki. Reddish eyes, freshman uniform, and her black hair. He wanted to knew who she was, so he figured that Kyoko can interpret this dream.

"Um, Miss Miyamoto?" Haru said.

"Yes, Mister Tsukamoto?" Kyoko said, putting a band aid on Haru's knee.

"Um, last night," he started, "I had a dream. A strange one at that, in the dream, I saw a girl, a really beautiful one. She was wearing a freshman uniform, she had reddish eyes and black hair, what do you think that means?"

"Well, does she resemble anybody you know?"

"Yes, she looks a lot like a girl I know called Mitsuki."

"Well, I'm no nurse, well, actually I am, but, this could possibly mean that you have a future with this girl. This could most likely be an ancestor to her, or a descendant, maybe a daughter, or it could be a sister. Or just some sort of thing going on with your psyche"

"Thank you, Miss Miyamoto, I think I have to go now," Haru said, coming up.

"Yes, your welcome, Tsukamoto," she said.

Minutes later, Haru was walking out of the exit of Yagami High. He heard a familiar voice, "Yo, Tsukamoto!"

Haru turned, it was Yamashito. He had a black eye, a bloody nose, and had a limp.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I beat myself up, but don't tell anybody," Yamashito began, " I was trying to hurt myself so I could go see Miss Miyamoto, she is one sexy piece of work, ain't she?"

"Did you really have to sacrifice yourself like that?" Haru chuckled.

"Hell yeah! To get that girl to patch me up, heh," Yamashito said.

"Well, I have to go now, see ya!"

"Yeah, bye!" Yamashito said, walking away.

It was another long day, Haru just picked up his things, and went home.


	10. Chapter 10: Library

Chapter Ten: Library

Since the play was getting closer and closer. Haru decided to go to the Yagami Public Library to read up on Sleeping Beauty. He realized that Yagami High's version is really loosely based on the classic fairy tale. But it did sustain the same idea. Other than the fact that in the play, there are six heroes instead of one. It still had the same idea. A cursed princess is put under a 100 year slumber, and a hero goes out of his way to find her and kiss her to lift the curse. Haru was never much of a big reader, but when it came to something important like a play, he was an okay reader.

After he had some reading done, he was wandering around when something caught his eye. It was a picture book in the kid's section. Haru walked over to it, and picked it up, it was called Little Lost Ure. It seemed like an innocent enough children's book. But it seemed very different. Intrigued, Haru sat down and read it.

The book:

_This is Ure and Otama (the first page shows a purple blob like character with a tail that has red puff ball character right behind him). Otama is always there behind Ure. The two of them are always together. When they were eating. Otama would say, "I don't want anymore!"_

_"Otama!" cried Ure, "You should eat all of your food!"_

_When they were walking, Otama would say, "I want to go this way!"_

_"Otama," Ure said, "Everybody else is going this way!"_

_"That's okay," Otama said, "If you want to go other ways Ure, you go ahead."_

_They then walked their seperate ways._

_After a while, Ure tried to look for Otama._

_She asked a worm on the flower, "Mr. Worm, have you seen Otama?"_

_"I'm so hungry, I can't move," the worm said._

_"Okay," Ure said, "I'll give you some of my food._

_"Thank you, Ure, I saw Otama over by the lake."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Worm!"_

_Ure kept looking around, but couldn't find her. She noticed the twins._

_"Oh, twins. Have you seen Otama?"_

_"We only have one toy!" The twins cried._

_"Then, I'll give you some of my toys."_

_"Thank you Ure," the twins said, "We saw Otama over by the forest,"_

_Ure kept looking and looking, but she couldn't find Otama anywhere._

_"Otama," Ure said, "Where did you go?"_

_Ure finally started to cry, "Otama, where have you gone?"_

_"Ure," Otama said._

_Ure turned around and saw that Otama was always behind her, "Ure! I thought you left me!"_

_"We're always together Ure, remember?" Otama said._

_They both continued their walking, friends again._

_The end._

Haru closed the book, exhilarated. It was a different kind of kids book. It was really depressing at parts and somehow still felt empty at the end, even though it was a happy ending. Inoue never read to Haru, so Haru did not know much about children s books. It was getting late, and it was a school night, Haru decided to go home, still thinking about the book.


	11. Chapter 11: Not the Only One

Chapter Eleven: Not the Only One

The next day, after he was spending time in the library, Haru was walking through the school hallway. It was another day, but it felt no different from all the other days. But he guessed that's school for you. As he was walking he saw a kid about his age walking towards him. Who is this, Haru thought. The guy made his way towards Haru until he was standing right in front of him, "Hey, how are ya?"

"Um, I'm fine," Haru replied.

"I'm Akio Hashimoto, I play one of the 6 princes in the Sleeping Beauty play, I see that you also play one of them. The principal told me and you to get along so we could do a good job in the play."'

"Oh, okay, I'm Haru Tsukamoto."

"Yeah, principal told me that one," Akio said.

"Oh, right."

The two were about to continue their conversation, until Yamashito came running towards them, "OH MY GOD!"

Yamashito screamed at the top of his lungs, making everybody in the hallway jump.

"What was that for, Yamashito?" Haru asked.

"Tsukamoto!" Yamashito started, "Where the hell were you yesterday?"

"Took a day off and decided to go the library, why?"

"There is something you must know!" Yamashito said, "When I checked into the nurse's office two days ago, she actually thought I was cute."

Haru gasped, "Get out of town."

"Seriously," Yamashito said.

"Proof?"

"How do I prove if it all ready happened?" Yamashito asked.

"I'll go ask her," Haru said, walking over to the direction where Kyoko's office was.

"No!" Yamashito, "That would ruin it! I tried to act cool when she said it, if you ask her if she said that, then I would seem like a pussy and can't do it for myself."

"But you are pussy," Haru retorted, making Akio snicker.

"We'll talk about this later," Yamashito said to Haru, then turning to Akio, "Who is this?"

"This is Akio Hashimoto, he plays one of the princes in the play."

Akio bowed to Yamashito in greeting.

Yamashito was about to say something to him, until Akemi came running down the hall towards Yamashito.

She grabbed Yamashito by his school uniform tie, "What the hell was the loud 'OH MY GOD' that interrupted my studying?"

"Him," Haru said, smugly tapping the top of Yamashito's head.

"Urgh!" Akemi grunted, throwing him across the room.

Yamashito flying through the hallway didn't even make a sound. But after he hit the wall, a loud boom followed it.

"Damn!" Akio blurted, "A sonic boom."

"Who are you?" Akemi asked Akio.

Akio walked over to her and put his hand out, "I'm Akio Hashimoto."

"Akemi Immoto," Akemi said, shaking his hand.

"Are you dead over there, Yamashito?" Haru yelled.

Yamashito was unconcious, he was on the ground, face down. Kyoko the nurse came walking out since she heard the loud sonic boom. She saw Yamashito lying face down on the floor.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, walking over to Yamashito. She knee-led over by Yamashito.

"Are you okay?"

Yamashito woke up, "OW! AH!"

Apparently Yamashito's pain noises ended up being delayed since he was knocked unconcious after hitting the wall.

"Come on, sweetie. I'll patch you up," Kyoko said guiding Yamashito to the nurse's office. Haru, Akemi, and Akio watched in disbelief.

"Did she just call him sweetie?" Akemi said, "Did she just call a perverted nut bag sweetie? No, that is not true. That can't be true."

"He was right I guess," Haru said.

"There is something wrong with that nurse, there is no way she actually feels for him when he is in pain," Akemi retorted.

"Wait," Haru looked at the clock, "Crap! I have to go, its my math class."

"See ya, Tsukamoto," Akio and Akemi said.

Haru ran into his math class.


	12. Chapter 12: A Drug From Hell

Chapter Twelve: Love, a Drug from Hell

Haru woke up the next morning after he met Akio. He knew there were a lot more people he would have to meet before the play starts to begin. He got up, and got ready to go to school. Later, during his free period, Haru was standing on a rooftop looking up at the clouds, he was fascinated by nature, but he never exactly showed it to anybody else. He was always the monotone and smart type. Yamashito was not there to greet him or have his ass beat by Akemi, or so Haru thought.

Haru heard footsteps coming from below the rooftop of the school, and out came of the door was Akio, Haru's friend that he met the day before, "Oh, Tsukamoto!"

Akio made his way over to Haru, "I need to tell you something, its about Akemi."

"What about Akemi?" Haru asked.

"I think..." Akio hesitated, "I think I'm in love with her."

Haru gave a dumbfounded look, "You just met her."

"Ever heard of 'love at first sight'?"

"Yeah," Haru said, "But she isn't the love type, you are going to have to go at extreme lengths to get with her, believe me.

"I'll take those odds," Akio said, looking up at the sky.

"Let me guess, it's her breasts," Haru nonchalantly said.

"What?" Akio said, looking over at Haru, "Oh, no, it's not that, it's her personality, she is very protective of herself and I think I should be the one to protect her"

"Do you know why she is protective of herself?" Haru asked.

"Why?"

"Well," Haru began, "She lost her mother when she gave birth to her brother in child birth and the baby died from lack of oxygen, a few years later, she got into a car accident with her father, which killed her father, she has the scar to prove it."

"Oh Jesus," Akio said.

"Yeah, it got me."

"I mean, I figured she was part of a tragic event but I never thought it was that tragic."

"The way I see it," Haru started, "Love is a drug from hell."

"Explain."

"From what I understand, when you fall in love, its stuck on you for a long time, not that it is a bad thing but once either of you get older and may die, you will be alone for a long time, unless you replace your love, which I think is bullshit, but anyway, if what most people believe is true, you may meet them again after death. But who knows?"

Haru thought back to Yurei and Otama, how Otama left Yurei, that was what he used in his depiction of love, he believed love is a drug you get addicted on and then either you leave your love or she leaves you. So, it is either you or your love that is the Otama of love.

"Well, I'll see ya, Tsukamoto." Akio said, walking down the steps.

"Yeah," Haru said.

Haru heard a scuffle down below, he looked down the balcony and saw Yamashito running out of the school getting hit by many school objects, with Akemi chasing him out.

Same old, same old, Haru thought, he went down to see what was up.


	13. Chapter 13: Preparations

Chapter Thirteen: Preparations

"All right, all of you," Asukai-sensei said, "The play is getting closer and we have to be prepared, Haru Tsukamoto, you are the head hero."

"Yeah," Haru answered. He was in a room with the entire cast of the Sleeping Beauty play, it was getting closer and closer to the deadline of the play, they had decided to move it to the Yagami School Talent show instead of the Cultural Festival since it wouldn't be noticed as well as all the other events. In the room was Haru, Akio, and recently, Akemi and Yamashito. Akemi and Yamashito had also signed on for the part. Akemi decided to play the magic fairy that gave Haru the sword to fight the witch, and Yamashito decided to play the witch since there was no other part that was open. The rest of the heroes actors were there as well.

"All right," you've all read the script, and studied it, correct?"

Everybody nodded.

"All right, I will list all the cast members," Aukai sensei pulled out a clip board, "When I say your name, you tell me your part."

"Haru Tsukamoto," Asukai said.

"First prince," Haru answered.

"Akio Hashimoto."

"Second prince," Akio said.

"Ken Azawa," Asukai listed.

"Third prince," a sophomore, named Ken said.

"Lee Furujiwa."

"Fourth prince,"a senior, named Lee said.

"William Adler," Asukai called out.

An American exchange student answered, "Fifth prince."

"Ren Arizawa."

"Sixth prince," Ren said.

"Akemi Immoto," Asukai said.

"The fairy," she answered.

"Katashi Yamashito."

"The witch," Yamashito said.

Everybody stared at Yamashito blankly.

"Moving on," Asukai said, "The rest of the people who play the creatures and the princess (Mitsuki) that our 6 heroes and will come across are not here yet, but they have been casted. They will be here on the day the play's premiere."

"So what happens now?" William asked.

"We wait until then, go ahead and go home."

They all left, getting ready.


	14. Chapter 14: The Harimas

Chapter Fourteen: The Harimas.

It was only 2 weeks before the play. Haru came to school. At the end of the day, he was hanging out with Yamashito, Akemi, and Mitsuki.

"I don't understand why everybody was looking at me in the club room, me being the witch is a legitimate part," Yamashito had sad.

"Well, normally the witch is supposed to be a girl," Akemi pointed out.

"Hey!" Yamashito yelled, "So are the 6 heroes, aren't they supposed to be guys played by girls? Isn't that the norm in Japan?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that guys can't play guy roles, what do they play female roles?"

"That's what I'm doing," Yamashito retorted.

Yamashito was about to add something else, but then three girls caught his eyes. He noticed that they all walked side by side, all looked the same. Triplets, Yamashito guessed.

"What the hell," Yamashito said softly, "Why is it that every friggin day, I fall for a girl. First Akemi, then Kyoko, and now these three."

"Oh, those are the Harima girls, they're triplets," Mitsuki announced, "They come from a bad part of town, so they transferred over here to Yagami, they also moved here.

"There were a lot of rapists, punks, and drug dealers," Akemi added.

"Also, they're dad is known for beating up a thug that was coming after one of them."

"Yeah, Junuchi Harima, that's one hell of a dad," Akemi then got quiet and looked down. She was obviously thinking about her father, who was there for her, and then died. Haru noticed she was thinking about it, he saw it in her eyes.

Yamashito walked up to the Harima girls, "Hey, how ya girls doing?"

"Um," the girl on the right spoke first, "I'm fine, how are you."

"Name's Yamashito, but you can call me Katashi," Yamashito said.

"Um, sure, how are you, Katashi?"

"Cut the crap, Kyo, this guy is hitting on you," the triplet in the middle said.

"Oh, hello, how are you?" Yamashito.

"You're one of those guys, aren't you?" the girl in the middle said.

"What do you mean?"

"The pervert," she said, "The one who only likes women from their breasts or sex appeal, but when you introduce yourself to a girl, you try to act as if you are a friendly or outgoing guy."

"That's because I am," Yamashito said, grabbing onto her hand.

She recoiled from him and picked him up and body slammed him, he grunted in pain.

"Who are you," he asked, getting up.

"Kiki Harima, you screw with me, I screw you up."

"That is a kinda girl I would like to be friends with," Akemi said.

Yamashito walked away, at a limp.

"Let me guess, he's going to the nurses office for the 50th damn time," Haru said.

Yamashito was indeed. It was getting closer and closer to the play, Haru was ready, as were the others. 


	15. Chapter 15: The Audience is Listening

I am so sorry that you guys have not seen me for a while, but I promise you that after this chapter, I will continue on School Rumble: The First Story and maybe start some new stories. I just want to let all my readers know that if I am gone for a long time, I am still around. I won't be gone from School Rumble: The First Story until it completely ties in with First Term.

Chapter Fifteen: The Audience is Listening

It was only a few more days until the play. Everybody was ready. Asukai told the entire main cast (the 6 heroes, the witch,the princess, and the fairy) To get their parents to go to the play. The money the parents will spend will make a better cause for Yagami. Haru had no idea how he was going to get his parents to go see it. Without a doubt Mitsuki would get her father and brother to see it, and definitely Akemi's cousin (and guardian) Akiko would see it as well. Yamashito's parents probably wouldn't give two craps, or hell, even one.

While Haru, Yamashito, and Akemi were putting up flyers for the play in the hallway. They saw a kid sitting by his locker, he had black hair and blue eyes, he was reading a book. He looked like a sophomore. Two seniors walked by him and stopped, "Harima."

The boy looked up, "Hm?"

One of the two seniors said, "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead," the boy said, looking down at his book.

"Explain how you call yourself a male when every time one of us gives you a hard time, your big sister comes to the rescue."

"No comment."

The other senior grabbed the boys book and threw it.

Haru walked up to do something about it, but someone who was quicker ran right beside him, it was Kiki Harima.

"Leave him the hell alone!"

Kiki grabbed the two punk ass seniors by the collar and threw them out the window, getting everybody's attention.

"Damn,"she exclaims, "They never give up!"

She looked down at her little brother, "You okay, Kaito?

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kaito said, getting up.

"Good," she replied, giving him a hug.

"I got to go to class," Kaito left.

"That's your brother?" Haru asked her. Kiki looked at Haru, "Yeah, he's the smart one. Hirohata-sensei even considered making him skip Junior year. He's that smart, he's mastered everything in Junior variety.

"There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask."

"Well," Haru started, "Do you plan to go see the play that my friends are going to be in?"

"Sure, are Kaito, Kyo, and Mai allowed to come?"

"Absolutely," Haru said.

"When is it?" Kiki asked.

"Thursday"

"We'll be there," she winked.

"Great," Haru walked over to Akemi and Yamashito, "Guys, good news, I got the Harima triplets and their younger brother to go to the play."

"Awesome," Yamashito said, "Three hot chicks and their brother that I never heard of are going to the play!"

But it was still the beginning, they continued to put flyers on the walls. 


	16. Chapter 16: In Motion

Chapter Sixteen: In Motion

"And now, a play from Jin Asukai." The entire cast of the play were getting into their places behind the curtains. They have been been prepared for this since the beginning of sophomore year (except for the newcomers such as Yamashito and Akemi).

The curtains then opened, the narrator (Asukai) spoke, "Once upon a time, in another place there was a beautiful princess who was placed under a curse by an evil witch and had lain asleep for a hundred years inside a soaring tower. Six brave princes have gathered together to rescue the princess."

Haru, Akio, Ken, Lee, Bill, and Ren stood and pulled out their swords and all said, "All for one and one for all!" at the top of their lungs. Asukai continued, "The six brave heroes ventured six valleys and six mountains, until they finally reached a forest of thorns at the base of the tower."

Three knights appeared in front of the 6 princes, "In order to get the princess, you must get pass the three of us." All six of the heroes unsheathed their swords and started fighting the three knights. Then, the knights were on the ground unconscious. The 6 heroes then passed through the forest until the tower came in sight. Haru then recited, "It is finally within sight. The princess is in that tower!" A gate then free fell right in front of them, with thorns covering the gate. Akio spoke out his lines, "What do we do? We can't open the gate because of the thorns." The flowers started to move (there's actors inside) and attacked the heroes. The flower jumped into the air and was heading towards Haru. "Dispel this magic," Haru says, fake slashing the flower. There were cheers from the audience, mostly from girls. Haru then looked up, "Princess, you shall be rescued!" It was then time for the climax. The scene where the bed revealing the princess would be ascended up onto the stage and Prince Haru would have an epic battle with the witch. Well, epic enough for a high school play. The bed was then ascended onto the stage, revealing Mitsuki. Akemi, who was playing the fairy was descended on a bench and faced Haru, "The only way to defeat the witch is with this sword," Akemi said, winking at Haru. She continued, "But first, you have to solve this riddle: What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening."

"That is but a very famous riddle that few know the answer too," Haru recited, "The answer is a human growing up!"

"Correct!" Haru was given the sword and Akemi was lifted above. Haru then walked toward Mitsuki. But Yamashito, who was playing the witch, showed up in front of him, "You shall not come any closer. This hot princess is mine!" The audience exclaimed. Haru whispered so the audience couldn't hear, "Those aren't your lines. What are you doing?" Yamashito said, "Just go with it."

Haru then recited, "I shall take the fight to you!" Instead of fighting him with the sword. Haru just punched Yamashito on the head, he fell to the ground, unconscious. _That will show you to not almost ruin a play we have been working on for so long!, _Haru said in his mind. Asukai then narrated, almost laughing, "The head prince then made his way toward the princess" Haru then recited his lines, with the 5 other heroes waiting in the back, "My lady, I have come for you."

He started to bend over. Akemi looked from above, the 5 heroes were staring, the audience were on the edge of their seats. Then, Haru's lips finally reached Mitsuki's. Both of their eyes were closed, the audience applauded, the guys in the audience and the 5 heroes were dying of jealousy, Yamashito was still unconscious. Mitsuki then opened her eyes, as did Haru. She then stood up and recited, "I have now been lifted from the curse, thanks to Prince Haru and his 5 brothers in arms!"

The entire cast (except for unconscious Yamashito) got all together and bowed before the audience, everybody applauded. After they bended back up, Akemi, who was beside Haru asked him, "Did you kill Yamashito?"

"God, I think I did."

The curtains then closed. Everybody high fived. Haru and Mitsuki kissed again, and Yamashito was still unconscious. After a few hours of celebration, everybody left, except for Yamashito, who was still on the stage, unconscious.

Later, early in the next morning. Yamashito then woke up, confused, on the stage. Not knowing what happened. School was to start in 2 hours. He was in costume, his clothes were left at his house.


	17. Chapter 17: Aftermath

Chapter Seventeen: Aftermath

Haru and Mitsuki didn't remained no different after the play. Most people who kiss each other in a play become a couple the next day, but not them. Haru was very professional as was Mitsuki. They weren't like those kind of people. But people all over Yagami were making claims that they were dating. Also, Akio has yet to confess to Akemi. In fact, the last time Haru ever heard of Akio having a crush on her was the day he discovered. One day, when Haru was by his locker, he heard a voice get his attention, "Hello."

Haru turned to see who it was, it was Kaito Harima. "Oh," Haru hesitated, "Hey."

"My sisters, Kiki, Mai, Kyo, and I saw your play, we think you did great," Kaito said.

Haru wasn't always used to receiving compliments, but he responded, "Oh, well thanks."

Almost everybody in the hallways nearly bursted into laughter as they saw a strange kid wearing a witch costume, it could only be Katashi Yamashito.

"Oh, God," Haru said, trying to keep a straight face. Yamashito walked up to Kaito and Haru, "Tsukamato, you won't believe this. I woke up on one of the stages here before school started, and I have no idea what happened.

"You hit him pretty hard, didn't you?" Kaito whispered to Haru, he nodded.

Yamashito continued, "You have no idea how weird it felt to wake up here, I don't remember anything at all before it. I'll go see Nurse Miyamoto."

"Of course," Haru said sarcastically, Yamashito walked away.

"Well, I have to go now," Kaito said, walking away."

"Bye," Haru said.

Just as Haru was about to process how it was possible that Yamashito for at least ten hours, Akemi patted him on the back, "Boy, getting that play over with felt good. Not that I didn't like it, but seeing so many people watching and then applauding makes you feel like a star."

"Hello to you too," Haru said sarcastically again.

"Haru, do you think Mitsuki and I can be Broadway actresses?

Haru's eyebrows lowered, "Broadway? That's on the other side of the world.

"But just think about it!" Akemi said, spinning around, "Mitsuki Takahashi and Akemi Immoto starring in 'Insert Play Here', wouldn't we be great?"

"So, you think that acting in a high school play means you have potential to be a Broadway actress?"

Akemi looked at Haru with evil eyes, but still smiling, "I can do magic tricks. For example, I can make you disappear."

Haru was ready to make a retortion, but Yamashito came flailing back to Haru, "Guess what? Miss Miyamoto said that I could have been knocked unconscious by-" Yamashito's eyes sailed down to Haru's fist, which was bandaged do to punching Yamashito.

"Wait a second," Yamashito said, staring at Haru, "Did you-"

"No!" Haru said, "I fell and broke my fist yesterday when I was walking to school."

"Oh, good," said Yamashito.

The chime sounded.

"Wow, it's all ready time to go?"

"Are you frigging kidding me?" exclaimed Yamashito, "I woke up when it was time to go home? Hell yes!"

"Better get home quick. Being in that witch costume will get your ass jumped," Akemi teased.

"Whatever."

Haru never told his parents about the play, he figured they wouldn't care. So he thought he shouldn't even tell them about it after it happened. It was nearing New Years, so everybody headed home.


	18. Chapter 18: Arrangements

Chapter Eighteen: Arrangements

It was nearing New Years and Haru didn't have much plans thought out. He walked into his house to find a large table. There was boiled seaweed, fish cakes, mashed sweet potatoes, sashimi, and burdock root. Apparently, Inoue and Suzuki Tsukamato were all ready preparing for New Years. Haru heard footsteps coming into the front room. It was his mother, Suzuki. She set foot in the room, her beautiful brown hair was hanging from her head. She had blue eyes and was wearing a classy real estate agent outfit.

Her eyes met Haru's, "Oh! Hello honey, how are you?"

"Fine," Haru said. He walked to his room. But his mom stopped him, "Um, Haru. Your father and I are putting together a New Years party. We have everything all set up. If you're interested you can bring some of your friends from school over."

Haru stopped in his tracks, "Uh, sure... yeah. I'll ask them."

"Great!" Suzuki said, "I'm going to get my kimono ready." She always got ready even if the designated event wouldn't happen in a few days or so, or even longer. Once, she bought Christmas presents in January for the upcoming Christmas which was in the next 11 months. She walked into the other room when Haru stepped into his room. He opened the door to his room to discover that there was another table of traditional Japanese New Year food. Inoue Tsukamato walked into the room and put is hand on his son's shoulder, "Hate to break it to you, but you're sleeping in the guest room tonight."

Haru turned around, "Why couldn't you put this table in the guest room?" Inoue made a dumfounded face, "You kidding? The guest room is the size of a closet."

Haru facepalmed, and then looked back up, "So why are you making me sleep in there if a normal human being can't fit in it."

"Calm down, it isn't so bad," Inoue said. Haru let out an annoyed sigh and proceeded to the guest room, it wasn't really that small but it was a damn good estimate. He set his things down and went to bed, tomorrow he would invite his friends to the New Years party. 


	19. Chapter 19: Invitations

Chapter Nineteen: Invitations

"Oh Haru, I wish I could come along. But I have to study for this Tuesday's test. Which is only in 3 days, I need to get going. I'm sorry." Haru had decided to ask Mitsuki first since he felt that she would in no doubt come to his parents' New Years party. Sadly, Haru was wrong. He accepted her polite refusal however. _At least I got Yamashito, Akemi, and Akio, _he thought. "It's okay," Haru, stated, "Nobody can be prepared for everything." He walked away, "I hope you have a good weekend." Mitsuki smiled and replied, "You too, I hope you have fun." As he was walking, Haru was looking for a sight of Akemi, Yamashito, Akio, or even the Harimas. He took a corner and saw that Akemi Immoto was standing near the library entrance. Haru preceded to her and stopped in front of her and bowed, "Good morning, Akemi." She was reading a novel in her hands. The print was in English; Haru was surprised that she could read such fluent English. She looked up at him, "Oh hey Haru." The two of them were silent for about ten seconds, and then Haru decided to break the silence, "What are you reading?" The book didn't seem long, but it was full of English words, many of which Haru didn't understand. "Well," Akemi said, "I have excelled at English so my English teacher recommended me to read a book that is full of big English words. I'm reading Casino Royale, by Ian Fleming. It's pretty interesting so far, it's about a British secret agent named James Bond who tries to bankrupt a paymaster for a sinister trade union." Haru tried to dumb down what she said in his mind so he can understand it. He continued to speak, "Well, that sounds exciting." Akemi looked up, "I'm sorry, is there something that you needed?" Haru tried to think of what he was going to say, and then quickly remembered, "Oh yes, my parents are throwing a New Years party, its going to start at 3:00 PM on Monday which is New Years Eve and will continued until 4:00 AM on Tuesday." She was still reading as she was listening to Haru. "Sure I'd like to drop by," she said, with her eyes still on the pages. Haru smiled, "Are you sure? Yamashito might be there." Akemi dropped the book and looked at Haru vengefully, "Why?" Haru backed up defensively, "I don't know, I guess he would want to come as well."

Akemi looked down, "Damn it," she picked her book up, "I lost my spot. But anyway, why do you think it is a good idea for me and Yamashito to be under the same roof during a party, don't you know he can easily get hammered on alcohol and try to make a move on me."

Haru lowered his eyebrows, "My parents wouldn't give alcohol to minor." Akemi looked down again, "I don't know." She was a silent for a couple of seconds and then looked at Haru, "One wrong move and I'll be the hell out of him, okay?" Haru bowed, "You have my permission.

"Done and done," she said. She put her eyes on the book again and said; "I'll see you then." Haru walked and looked around for Yamashito, he was nowhere to be found. _Wait a minute, _Haru thought. He rushed over to the school nurse's office and opened the door, he scanned the room with his eyesight until he saw Yamashito sitting on a chair with Kyoko Miyamoto sitting in front of him putting a band aid on his finger. "Oh, hey Tsukamato," Yamashito said. Haru was baffled at what he was seeing, "Did you really hurt your finger so bad that you needed the nurse to fix it?"

Yamashito nodded, "When I was looking through my assignments, I got a paper cut." Haru made a face palm in his mind, while in real life; he had an incredulous look on his face. He then continued to speak, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Yamashito said, standing up and leaving the room with Haru. Once they were out of earshot, Haru turned around, "First of all, what the hell are doing in the nurse's office?"

"I told you," Yamashito showed his index finger, "I got a paper cut."

"How old are you?" Haru said, dumbfounded. Yamashito quickly said, "Seventeen, why?"

"You are seventeen years of age and yet you are still going to the nurse's office because of a damn papercut?"

"What did you need?" Yamashito asked, dismissing the conversation.

"Ugh," Haru sighed, looking down. He then looked back up, "My parents and I are throwing a New Years party, I wanted to know if you'd like to come along."

"Oh, I don't know," Yamashito, said, "I'm not sure if I have enough time.

"I'm going to ask the Harimas," Haru said walking away. Yamashito bellowed out to him, "If they decide to go, I'll go too."

_Whatever_, Haru thought, he kept looking throughout the school and finally went up to the rooftop to find Akio. Akio Hashimoto was standing with his hand over the balcony. Haru walked up to him and stood behind him, "Hey."

"Hey, Tsukamato," Akio said back.

Haru didn't want to start a random conversation and then break the ice, he decided to bring it up immediately, "My parents and I are throwing a New Year's party, I wanted to know if you'd like to come along."

"I'm not sure if I have any reason not to go," Akio said, standing beside him, "Anybody else going?"

"Yeah, Akemi, maybe Yamashito, and probably the Harimas," Haru answered. Akio looked over the balcony-seeing students on the ground, "Where do you live?"

"Tomorrow, I'll give all the people I invited directions," Haru said.

"That sounds good, I guess I'll go," Akio said.

"Alright then," Haru said, walking away, "See you then."

Haru later was looking around for the Harimas, he kept looking and looking until he finally saw the Harima girls Mai, Kyo, Kiki, and their brother, Kaito.

He proceeded up to them, getting Kiki's attention, "Oh, hello Tsukamato."

"Hello," Haru said, "I wanted to know if you four wanted to come along to a New Year's party that my parents are throwing."

There was a pause.

Kaito Harima broke the silence, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can, I have test I need to study on Wednesday." Haru looked at the triplets. Mai and Kyo both denied claiming they have a lot of schoolwork to finish. Kiki was the only one that agreed to come along.

"Great, I'll see you later then." Haru walked away, it was almost time for school to be out. Which meant another treacherous night in the guest room.


	20. Chapter 20: New Years!

Chapter Twenty: New Years!

"Come on, Tsukamato. Lighten up." Haru, Yamashito, Akemi, Akio, and Kiki were all sitting in the same room. They were at the New Year's party that was at Haru's house. To Haru, a party meant something fun, but this wasn't that fun. Of course, he wouldn't get up and tell his parents that, because he isn't that kind of a person. So he kept his mouth shut and sat beside his friends.

They heard a voice from the kitchen, it was Suzuki Tsukamato, "Don't start without us!" Inoue and Suzuki Tsukamato stepped out of the kitchen and sat down and the tables. They were both wearing their kimonos as were Haru, Akemi, and Kiki. Yamashito didn't own a kimono. Yamashito stood up to make the traditional speech, "Okay, I suppose I would do the honors for this years speech. Well, I suppose I can make a few New Year's resolutions and wishes. But I'm never going to fulfill them." He stopped to take a sip of soda as everybody laughed. He set the cup down like a stand up comedian, "But I can still be happy we are almost in a new year. But hey, enjoy 1979 while you can. We only got ten minutes left of it. But in all seriousness, I'm glad I met all of you and that we could share this moment and look back on it for years to come." He sat back down as everybody applauded. Haru whispered in Yamashito's ear, "Where did you learn to have a heart of a poet?" Yamashito gave a smirk and whispered, "They have the entire Shakespeare collection at school. Plagiarism, I think not."

They all started to count down from ten minutes. As soon as they got to the last ten seconds, everybody was getting pumped. Even Haru was somewhat excited. Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

They all heard people running outside of their houses firing fireworks everywhere in celebration. Everybody in the room was celebrating. Haru stood up to go to bed as he was really exhausted, but as he did that. He felt the warmth of a person hugging him and their lips against his. His eyes were closed so he didn't have any idea who it was. Hoping it wasn't Yamashito being desperate to kiss somebody, he opened his eyes and looked into the person's eyes. It took him a few seconds, but then he realized who it was. The girl who had kissed Haru was Kiki Harima. He looked to the right and saw that Akio had kissed Akemi, and then looked to see that Yamashito had kissed no one, the poor bastard.

On January 1, 1980, Haru came to school late. He had no clue why they had to have school the day after, but he didn't care. After all, he had a week of vacation the next day. Yamashito caught up to him during a free period, "Hello lover boy." Yamashito playfully tapped on Haru's head, "So, you and Kiki Harima dating?"

"I kissed Mitsuki, and we're not dating, so what do you think?" Haru said. Yamashito gave a pretentious smile, "You kissed Mitsuki because it was part of the play, you kissed Harima because you wanted to."

"I did not want to!" Haru yelled. Yamashito stared, "Can't save you this time." Yamashito walked away. Haru called after him, "You never saved me, and that time in freshman year doesn't count!" Haru didn't know what to say to Kiki Harima, but he couldn't help but tell the truth. So he left without speaking to her. Later, Haru was ditching class on the rooftop. He heard footsteps coming up to where he was. He realized it was Mitsuki Takahashi. She stood by him, "Hello Tsukamato. How was the party?"

"It was okay," Haru replied, "How did you celebrate?" Mitsuki looked down, "I didn't, I was studying."

"You sure do study a lot," Haru said, giving her a smile. She smiled back, "Yeah, I guess. I suppose it gets in the away of things."

Haru gave a soft chuckle, which was really just one 'ha'. Whenever the two of them were around there was always a silence between the two of them. But for some reason, Haru welcomed it. She was never noisy or manic even though she was at times. But, that didn't matter. Yamashito came upstairs as well. He yawned and stretched as he came up to them and sat down, "God, I'm tired. I ought to collapse like demolished building when I get home today."

The bell finally rang, and the three rose. They all went home, Haru was ready for his winter vacation, even though it was late.


	21. Chapter 21: Turned on a Dime

Chapter Twenty-One: Turned on a Dime

Mitsuki Takahashi was sitting on a bench at the school, reading a book. It was a few weeks after the end of winter break for Yagami High school. Haru Tsukamato happened to be walking beside her. He figured to say hello. He stood in front of her, "Hi." She looked up and gave a smile, "Hi, Haru." Haru sat down by her, "So how was your winter break?" She then got even higher spirited, "Something great happened with my dad and my step mom." She seemed really excited, so Haru was interested, "You have a step mom?" Mitsuki nodded, "Yeah, I call her Ayumi since she isn't my real mother. But anyways, she recently just got pregnant. The doctor doesn't know if it is a boy or girl yet. But already me and her are thinking of names for the baby." Haru smiled, "What were some of the names?" She smiled, "Well. We figured if it was a boy it would be named Hotaru, she picked that one. But if it were a girl, it would be Tenma. I picked that name; I always thought Tenma was a pretty name. But Dad already has a girl name for it; I guess I have to save Tenma for a different time." Once all was silent, they heard the sound of footsteps quickly running towards them, "Guys!" It was Akemi Immoto. Haru stood up in alarm, "What is it?" Akemi gasped, "Bad news!"

It was bad news, Haru would have never guessed what it was until he saw it. Haru stood in a room at Yagami Hospital a few minutes after Akemi broke the news. Haru couldn't bear to look, so he sat down and covered his eyes. Once he looked back, he started to weep. He stood up and walked over to the bad and sat on the stool beside it. There were flowers on the side table from Akemi, Mitsuki, and Akio. Haru sat his down on the table as well. The doctor stepped in. Haru quickly looked up at him, "What's going to happen to him?" The doctor sat on his stool, "Well, he was badly injured in a car crash. He had broke both of his arms, his left leg, and is severely bleeding in his jugular." Haru began to sob, "Oh God!" He looked back up, "Will he live?" The doctor spoke, "If those are the only injuries he had suffered, he should be able to recover if we quickly patch up his wound on his neck. We got the glass fragments out of his neck and stopped the bleeding as well. All we need to do is patch up his arms and left leg." The doctor paused for a second and then continued to speak, "I'll leave you with him." The doctor left the room. Haru looked back at all the times he spent with the person lying in the bed. He took him for granted, and now here he is, hoping he will not leave this world. Haru sat down by his injured long time friend, Katashi Yamashito.


	22. Chapter 22: Expectations

Chapter Twenty-two: Expectations

Haru, Akemi, Mitsuki, and Akio sit in the waiting room at Yagami Memorial Hospital where Yamashito is being hospitalized after a dangerous car accident. Akemi and Akio try to be strong. Whilst Haru is letting the tears come. Mitsuki leans her head onto Haru's shoulder and goes into a deep sleep. Haru stays still, trying not to wake her up. The four are sitting across from Haru's parents (who came to make sure Haru was safe) and Yamashito's parents. In between them was a small child playing with a toy truck. The little boy seemed to be no more than two years old; Haru then realized it was Yamashito's younger brother. Akio leaned forward to speak to Yamashito's mother, "Mrs. Yamashito. Were you with your son when he got into this accident?" Kyomi Yamashito shook her head, "No. His cousin was coming for the weekend. So, my son was picked up early from school from his older cousin named Ken Hokkaido who is from my side of the family. The two got into a car crash. His older cousin is also in the hospital from the accident." Haru nodded. Mitsuki then wakes up and yawns, "What time is it?" Haru looks at his watch, "3:23 AM." Even Haru was surprised at how early it was. A doctor came into the waiting room, "I'd like to see the guardians of Katashi Yamashito and Ken Hokkaido." Yamashito's parents stood up and started to walk toward the doctor. Haru also stood up to follow them, "Is it alright if I tag along? He's been my friend since middle school." Kyomi Yamashito nodded, "Of course."

Yamashito's parents and Haru walked into Yamashito's hospital room. The doctor spoke, "He's awake, so you can go ahead and talk to him. But there is a problem."

"What is it?" His father asked. The doctor quickly reassured him, "There is no doubt that he is going to live. Problem is. The crash left him severely paralyzed and it is likely that he will never walk again unless we amputate his shattered leg and replace it with a prosthetic. The choice is yours." Haru spoke out, "Shouldn't Yamashito have a choice. He is the goddamn victim." The doctor did not seem to take issue with Haru's outburst, "Well, perhaps that would be a moral thing to do." Yamashito was waking up. Haru walked over to him and gently kneed him, "Hey." Yamashito opened his eyes, "Haru." Haru was surprised; this was the first time Yamashito has ever called him by his first name. Haru sat down on a chair, "How's the neck?" Yamashito sighed, "Fine, thank god for Doctor Otaru for stopping the bleeding." Yamashito was silent for a moment until something caught his mind, "My cousin! Is Ken okay?" The doctor nodded, "Yeah, he's only suffered a broken arm and hip. He'll recover. As for you, you have a choice between never walking again or to amputate your left leg and replacing it with a prosthetic leg. Luckily, your arms should recover.

"Screw walking, it's overrated," Yamashito said, "Too many people do it. Besides, I don't know the risks of amputation.

The doctor began to speak, "Amputation is completely saf-"

"My choice!" Yamashito said, "I believe you when you say it is safe, but I don't want to do it. I want it to be this way.

Haru began to form a sense of humor, "On the bright side, you don't have to do P.E."

Yamashito lay his head back, "Too soon man."

The doctor was amused at how Haru and Yamashito had had a sense of humor no matter what, "Well, in a few days, we should be bringing a wheelchair to get you out of here."

"What about school?" Yamashito asked.

The doctor smiled, "You should be returning to school in a few weeks time."

Yamashito laid back, "Alright then."

Haru turned to Yamashito's parents, "I have to go home, now. My parents are going to be worried about me."

"Of course," Yamashito's father nodded, "Go ahead." Haru nodded and left out the entrance of the hospital.

After a few minutes of walking with his parents, they made it to their house. As they walked in, Inoue Tsukamato turned to his son, "Haru, get your homework done." Haru walked to his room, "I don't have any." Suzuki and Inoue watched their son waltz into his room.

"I'm worried about him," Suzuki said. Inoue sighed, "Don't be, he'll be fine. He's just getting over his friend getting in an accident. It's happened to all of us.

"I hope you're right," Suzuki said.


	23. Chapter 23: Ending Year

Chapter Twenty-three: Ending Year

Haru stood by Yamashito as he wheeled his way to school. Months have passed since Yamashito was paralyzed and was put into a wheelchair. The year was very closely coming to a close. The last day of school was in two days. The Harima girls and their younger brother Kaito had made plans to go to Miami to a private beach for the first week of summer break and were allowed by their parents to bring Haru, Yamashito, Mitsuki, and Akemi. Akio decided not to go due to him getting a job for the summer. Haru, Yamashito, Mitsuki, and Akemi all accepted to go with the Harimas. They plan to leave on the last day of school to get on a plane. As Haru was walking and Yamashito were wheeling up to the school, Yamashito pointed one thing out, "Why should I go to the beach with you, Mitsuki, Akemi, and the Harimas? What would I do, wheel around on the beach in my wheelchair?

Haru smiled, "Well, you can still just sit around, right?" Yamashito continued, "Also, putting me in the plane would be quite of a hassle, no?"

The two walked into school, ignoring each others questions.

The last three days of school was basically just walking about campus talking to others, saying goodbye to others (in the seniors' case). The senior dance was tonight. Obviously, that didn't matter since Haru was a junior but he was assigned by his Science teacher (who was also part of the school committee) to pin up flyers for the dance. He finished two days ago and his arms still hurt from putting up all of the flyers. The day was nothing but walking around since all grades were entered in so all there was to do was hang around the school. The Harimas were gone due to planning their trip to Miami. Haru, Yamashito, Mitsuki, and Akemi planned to go with the Harimas on a plane on the last day of school.

Haru just talked with Yamashito all day. They went around school campus just talking about their plans for summer. They bumped into Akemi and Mitsuki, who joined with them as they just walked about.

At the end of the day, Haru was walking home with Yamashito wheeling by his side. Yamashito spoke to Haru, "So, what time is the plane leaving two days from now?" Haru answered, "11:00 AM, at least around that time."

"So, we won't finish the last day of school?" Yamashito said.

"No," Haru muttered.

Yamashito paused then said, "Works for me."

Haru smiled and walked into his house, "See ya." Yamashito spoke, "Yeah, see ya too."

Yamashito then wheeled back in the direction of his house.


	24. Chapter 24: In Flight

Chapter Twenty-Four: In Flight

Haru woke up at 9:32 AM on the last day of school. He was not supposed to go to school, but to the airport. The plane to Miami was to leave at around 11:00 AM. Yamashito, Mitsuki, and Akemi and the Harimas were probably already on their way. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the front room of his house. His father, Inoue, was surprised, "Haru! What are you doing?" Haru looked over at his dad, "Why didn't you wake me up early? The plane leaves in an hour and a half!" Inoue stood up and ran to the garage, "I didn't know it left at 11:00, I thought I should've let you sleep in!" Haru and Inoue rushed into the car and drove as quick as they could without getting pulled over.

They made it to Narita International Airport in Tokyo at 10:49. Haru and Inoue stepped out of the car and ran through the entrance. They made it to the front of the line. Haru was too much out of breath, so Inoue spoke, "My son needs to get on a plane to Miami, Florida." The woman at the front looked through her files, "You're going on the non-stop flight?" Haru nodded, panting for breath. She looked over at Haru, "I'm sorry. You have to take a plane that has stops. Thats from Tokyo to Alaska to Kentucky to Miami." Haru suddenly shouted, "No! I can't do that. My friends are in the non-stop plane."

"There is no other way, I'm sorry. The nonstop flight has been cancelled." Haru sighed, "Alright, I'll go on the plane with the stops."

Haru said goodbye to his father at the jetway and disappointingly walked into the plane. When he began to take his seat, he heard a familiar voice, "Haru, why are you so down?" It was the voice of Yamashito. Haru turned around and was surprised. Everybody was on the plane. Yamashito, Akemi, Mitsuki, and even the Harima family. The three Harima triplets were there, and so were their younger brother Kaito and their two parents. The only empty seat was beside Yamashito so Haru decided to sit there.

"Hey, man," Haru said. Yamashito grinned, "What's up?"

The intercom over the plane sounded, "Attention. We will be taking off in one minute. Fasten your seatbelts." Everybody on the plane did so.

"How did they get you on the plane if you can't walk?" Haru asked. Yamashito shook his head, "Oh, man. It was a nightmare."

Mitsuki and Akemi were in the row of seats ahead of Haru and Yamashito. Mitsuki peaked her head behind her seat, "Oh, Haru, you made it!" Haru greeted back, "I did indeed. How are you guys?" Akemi took off her glasses and closed her book, "I won't be good in a few minutes. I get car sick easily. God knows what will happen to me on a plane." Haru chuckled and said, "Well, you shouldn't read on a plane, you'll get jet lag. Also, you shouldn't read at all because we're going to Miami." Akemi ignored him.

Haru sat back down and turned to Yamashito, "Hey, I thought you guys were going on the non-stop flight. What happened?"

"Well," Yamashito began, "We were headed to the airport on a good schedule. Then we found out that the non-stop flight to Miami was cancelled. So we decided to go on this one, we were worried that you wouldn't make it." Haru nodded, "Yeah, I kind of slept in."

Since this flight had stops, it had to go an Alaskan airport first, and then to Kentucky, and finally Miami. The flight to the Alaskan airport was at least 15 hours. Yamashito had fallen asleep on Haru's shoulder many times. Haru just pushed his head back. When they finally made it to Alaska. Haru was awakened Yamashito.

"Hey, sleepy head. Get up." Haru got up, severely tired, "We're in Miami, already?" Yamashito shook his head, "No, we're in Alaska. Come on, we need to get on the plane to Kentucky."

Haru, Yamashito, Mitsuki, Akemi, and the Harimas got off the plane and entered the airport in Alaska. They decided to get something to eat and walk around for a while since their plane to the Kentucky airport is to leave in two hours. The airport was a very cultural place. There were people of all kinds. Some people leaving and others coming. You see business people, people going on vacation, or even immigrants. When they were done walking around, they got into the plane to Kentucky. This was when Haru found out Yamashito got on the plane due to being disabled. They put him on an elevator-like thing that lifts him up to the plane with ease. Everybody was jealous that Yamashito got the easy way on and everybody else had to walk. Haru was still tired and fell asleep as soon as he sat down next to Yamashito. After that, it was the similar routine. They landed at the Cincinnati Northern Kentucky airport and did the same routine as before. They ate, walked around, and got on the plane to their final destination, Miami, Florida.

They landed at the Miami International Airport at around 4:00 AM. Since the flight had stops, it had taken them a few days to finally reach Miami. Haru woke up to Yamashito tapping him on the forehead, "Now we're here. Get up." When they entered the airport, they stayed close to the Harima family so they will not get lost. The Harimas' parents had directions to the fancy hotel they are to stay for the next three days. The Harimas' parents ordered a huge suite for all of them to stay. Junichi Harima (the Harima siblings' dad) guided them out of the airport and into a car they rented. He began to drive them to the airport in the city.


	25. Chapter 25: Settling In

Chapter Twenty-Five: Settling In

It was great driving through the city. Haru noticed how American life was sort of different. It took about nine minutes for the car to get to their hotel. In those nine minutes, Haru wondered what kind of things they would do in an unfamiliar city. He was told that Miami is known for its beaches. Yamashito decided he was just going to stay on the beach and keep watch on the ladies. His excuse was, "To make sure they won't get eaten by sharks, of course."

The group was divided to three rooms in one of the Hilton hotels in the city. The Harima girls and Mitsuki and Akemi were put in a room together, the Harima parents got their own room, and Haru and Yamashito shared a room with Kaito Harima.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Yamashito asked, who was sitting in his wheelchair by a window that overviewed the city.

"My parents are going to drive us to Sunny Isles Beach. Down the street." Kaito Harima said.

"What do we do for the rest of the day?" Yamashito asked.

"Walk around the city, I guess." Kaito replied.

For about two hours, Haru, Yamashito, and Kaito just hung around the hotel room talking about what they may do for the summer after this vacation. Such as what the beaches are like, how long they would be there. Haru had never been on a beach in a long time. It was exciting to do it again Yamashito then wheeled over to the phone, "Well, let's get something to eat, yeah?"

"You have your own money with you?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, what's shocking about that?" Yamashito said back.

"You don't have to pay," Kaito said, "You're our guest."

"Its cool, I'm only getting one thing. I got enough."

Yamashito dialed on the phone, a man picked up, speaking English. Yamashito could not understand him, "Um, anyone here speak English?"

"Akemi can," Haru begin, "I'll go get her-"

Kaito got up, "I understand enough, let me see the phone."

Kaito started to speak English over the phone. It wasn't completely fluent but infinitely better than what Yamashito and Haru can do. When he hung up, Kaito sat back down.

Later at night, everyone gathered into the Harima's room to hang out. Then, they all went to sleep in their rooms, awaiting the next day.


	26. Chapter 26: Beach and City

Chapter Twenty-Six: Beach and City

"Who say's I can't swim? You don't need to have control of your legs to swim!" Haru, Yamashito, Mitsuki, Akemi, and the Harima family were headed towards the beach. Haru was pushing Yamashito in his wheelchair. They were all dressed with the occasion. Haru had nothing on but his trunks and sunglasses, same with Yamashito. And Mitsuki, Akemi, and the Harima girls were all wearing bikinis, to Yamashito's excitement. Once they made it to their spot on the beach, Mr. Junuchi Harima, mounted the umbrella into the sand. Yamashito wheeled his way underneath it, "Thank God, shade!"

"Ah, the beach! Its so great!" Mitsuki said. Kiki Harima stood next to her, "Jeez, Mitsuki, you say it like you have never been on a beach before." Mitsuki looked at her, "Oh, I haven't. I've been missing out!"

Haru decided to stay back with Yamashito, Kaito, and the Harima's parents. They stayed at the beach all the way to the afternoon. By the time the sky became orange and the sun hid behind the clouds, everyone sat together under the umbrella. When it got dark, they all went to put their clothes on over their bathing suits and walked about the city.

Miami was very different from a city in Japan like Tokyo. Full of unfamiliar people, letters, restaurants, and logos.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs Harima. This was so fun! Thank you very much!" Mitsuki said as they all walked through the city. Mr. and Mrs. Harima nodded in thanks.

"Can't believe we're going back home two days from now, and then the pain in the ass long trip back to Japan."

"Yeah, especially having to-" Haru started to say, but was interrupted by a voice coming from a dark alleyway. He looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a man with two other guys in the alley. A gang, Haru thought.

One of the gang members walked up to them, "Do you have any money?" These words were in English. Only Kaito and Akemi (the only people that understood English) could understand. Akemi walked up to them and spoke in English, "Yes, but we won't give it to you."

The gang member smiled, "Ooh, speaking English are we?" He pulls out a knife and comes up to her.

"Listen lady, you do not know what you are dealing with." He stood up to two inches from her face and held the knife up to her.

"Listen, I know you don't understand what I'm saying," Yamashito said, in Japanese, "But please leave us alone."

The second gang member walked up to Yamashito and pulled him from his wheelchair and pushed him against the wall. The pain Yamashito suddenly felt in his legs was overwhelming. He shrieked in pain. The gang member yelled, "I know some of you speak English. Give me your money!"

Kaito Harima walked up to him and yelled in English, "Let go of him, now!"

The first gang member grabbed Kaito by the collar of his shirt, "Get over here." The gang member held a knife to Kaito's throat."

Kiki Harima looked over at Akemi. They both nodded at each other as if they understood each other. Akemi grabbed the gang member that was restraining Yamashito. She stepped on his foot and slammed his head against the wall. This was enough to knock the guy out. Kiki sweep kicked the gang member that was holding Kaito. She grabbed onto Kaito and hugged him.

There was only one gang member standing. He stood back, knowing that Kiki and Akemi meant business. He turned the opposite direction and ran. Yamashito yelled at him when he ran away, "Yeah, you better run, asshole!

Yamashito looked at Akemi and Kiki, "Damn, you girls know what you're doing." Akemi put her hands on Yamashito's legs gently, "Are your leg's hurt?" Yamashito looked down at them, "When did you suddenly care about my pain? You're the one who beats the crap out of me all the time." Akemi looked at him and smiled. Yamashito smiled back.

Kiki was still holding onto Kaito. "Is he okay?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kaito said.

"We should head back," Mr. Harima said.

They walked back to the hotel, staying out of trouble. Once they made it to the hotel, Haru got to bed, thinking about what they were going to do when it's time to go back home. He enjoyed being in America, he thought it was different in a good way. He closed his eyes, thinking about what they would do the next day.


End file.
